


June 9

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 06/09, 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dialogue Heavy, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, For National Sex Day, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Game(s), Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Unrequited Love, bonk! go to horny jail, look up national sex day, thats what inspired this horny mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: National Sex Day.Akira furrowed his brow at that. Against his better judgement, he clicks on it and see what that means. As he quickly skimmed through posts of people making fun of the unofficial day, he realized why today was called that.Smut fic
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	June 9

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday was National Sex Day. It's a thing. Go look it up on Urban Dictionary.
> 
> You know I had to make a smut fic for my boys <3

“*Yawn* Man, university is rough.” Ryuji said as he entered his apartment.

“I told you that you should have slept early last night.” Akira chuckled as he followed his boyfriend.

“Yeah, but talkin’ to you is more fun.” Ryuji lightly elbowed him and smiled.

A small pink tint appeared on Akira’s face. “Ryuji, we somehow ended up talking about owls last night. That’s fun to you?”

“Hell yeah man!” He wraps an arm over Akira’s shoulder as they plop down on the couch, dropping their bags to the floor. “That’s way more fun than listenin’ to some borin’ lecture.”

“Just please don’t fail your classes?” The raven haired boy leaned and nuzzled in the crook of Ryuji’s neck.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it second mom.” He rubbed the other boy’s hair and kissed his forehead.

Akira giggled and checked his phone to look at the time. Ryuji noticed the time on Akira’s phone. “It’s already 5:30pm? Shit, where’s the time gone?”

“No idea.”

“Welp. I’m just gonna change outta my uniform real quick and I’ll get dinner ready.”

“Yes daddy.” Akira cooed as he smirked.

Ryuji’s breath hitched and a pink tint found its way to his face. “You… effin’ tease.” He grumbled as he got up.

Akira chuckled, pleased with himself. He decided to scroll through his Twitter to see what’s going on in the world. Something caught his eye when he opened up the trending list:

National Sex Day.

Akira furrowed his brow at that. Against his better judgement, he clicks on it and see what that means. As he quickly skimmed through posts of people making fun of the unofficial day, he realized why today was called that. It was June 9 and June is number 6 on the list of the 12 months.

69, he thought and proceeded to giggle to himself. God, he was still such an immature person.

Then, his brain starts racking up thoughts. When was the last time him and Ryuji had sex? They’ve been busy studying their respective classes and working part-time jobs. Would Ryuji be down for it? It will definitely relieve some stress between the two of them. Plus he hasn’t had a full on intimate moment with him other than just pecks on the lip. The way they would have full on make out sessions, each one of them cradling each other as one of them try to explore the inside of their mouths. Akira would have his hand travel up Ryuji’s shirt to feel his abs and the muscles he works hard for-

And now, he feels his pants tightening.

Deciding to take care of this right now, he awkwardly walks over to Ryuji’s bedroom and knocks on the door. “Ryuji?”

The door opens. “Hm? Wassup?” He only changed out of his shirt. He still wore his university pants.

Akira enters the room and wraps his arms around the blonde’s neck and kisses his lips. Ryuji raises his brows in surprise but pulls Akira in by the waist. Tilting his head a bit, Akira deepened the kiss, humming with interest. The former leader of the Phantom Thieves lead the blonde to his bed slowly, careful to not trip and fall over. Once Ryuji felt the bed frame with his leg, he detached for a second and sat on the edge. Akira took off his glasses and straddled the faux blonde’s lap.

“Akira…” Ryuji looked up at him, face flushed and hands wrapped around the other boy’s waist.

Akira smiled as their foreheads touched. “I just missed you. It’s been a while since we had some time together… like ‘this’.” He gestures to their position.

Ryuji gave a small nod and hum. “Missed ya too.” He leans in and kisses his lips. “… Do you wanna… you know…” His face becomes more red.

“No, I don’t Yuji.” Akira smirked and cooed.

“Aw dude, don’t make me say it.” Ryuji grumbled. “Y-You know… t-taking it further? Further than this? And don’t worry about my ma’. She won’t be home till late again.”

Akira kissed him again. “If you’re okay with it.”

“I wouldn’t be askin’ if I wasn’t.” He gave him a small smile. He unbuttoned Akira’s uniform and let the jacket fall to the ground. Akira took off his shirt and helped Ryuji out of his. So much for changing clothes.

Akira palmed Ryuji’s chest. Damn, Ryuji’s come a long way since Shujin. “You look really good Ryuji. Well, you always were good looking to me.”

Ryuji blushed. “Jeez, dude. How can you just say that so casually?”

“Cuz it’s true, babe.” Akira smiled warmly at him. He cupped the blonde’s face and kissed him again. He bit his lower lip and Ryuji moaned at that. Akira explored Ryuji’s mouth first with his tongue, grazing along the soft and slick walls, even his teeth. Their tongues danced with each other until Akira was satisfied.

It was Ryuji’s turn to investigate the wet cavern of Akira’s mouth. He mimicked what he did as a way to reciprocate and Akira moaned. Continuing the initiative, Ryuji moved down to Akira’s nipple and played with it with his mouth. Akira moaned breathily at the sensation, holding the blonde’s head in place.

Both boys were hard under their university pants, each bulge noticeable. Ryuji fondled with Akira’s bulge, making the former criminal try to grind against the warm touch. “Mmm, Ryuji…”

The blonde let up and gestured for Akira to take off his belt. The other boy obliged as he got up and stripped down to his underwear, same with Ryuji. The former track star moved further into the bed and patted the space for Akira to occupy. He slipped in and straddled the blonde once more, as if he belonged there.

Akira palmed Ryuji’s boner, feeling the wet spot already there. Ryuji breathed out shakily, as ran his hands over Akira’s thighs and started fondling the other’s bulge too.

“Mmm… I was… thinking…” Akira started.

“About?” Ryuji looked up at him.

“Can we try the 69 position?

Ryuji’s eyes widened. “Like… suckin’ each other off?” Akira nodded. Ryuji has seen the position before back when he watched porn in his Shujin days, albeit done with a girl. But, surely it’s the same; just giving each other head simultaneously. He’s sucked Akira off before, no big deal. “Yeah, we can try that.”

Akira slid off and took off his and Ryuji’s underwear (the same obnoxious neon green underwear he’s had in his days of Shujin as well). They agreed to just try it while they both laid on their sides and sucked each other off that way.

“Big as always.” Akira said as he slowly pumped Ryuji’s dick.

Ryuji sharply inhaled at contact. “D-Dude. You’re gonna –ah... inflate my ego with all your compliments.” He said as he started pumping Akira’s cock.

Akira chuckled. “Wanna put it in our mouths at the same time?”

“Uh, sure.” If you told past Ryuji that he would be putting a dick in his mouth while someone puts his dick in their mouths, he would definitely have given you a black eye.

“On the count of three, just put the tip in your mouth and we’ll go from there.” Akira said. “One… Two… Three.”

Both boy’s gave a surprised quiet moan as they felt their tips be engulfed in the warm of their mouths. Akira started taking more of Ryuji first, making Ryuji moan against the member in his mouth. The blonde followed after, bobbing his head as Akira did the same. Both of them hummed and enjoyed the feeling of their tongue’s gliding along the topside of their dicks instead of the underside.

Ryuji was struggling to keep a good rhythm of bobbing his head as he keeps getting interrupted by the sensation of Akira’s amazing blowjob skills. The way Akira blows him always makes him feel like putty. But he can’t let Akira down, he’s gotta power through and satisfy his boyfriend too.

The blonde took a second to tilt his head as he attempted to deepthroat Akira’s length. Once it hit the back of Ryuji’s throat, he gagged a bit and Akira moaned at his attempt. The glasses wearer let up with a pop. “Ah, Ryuji…” He continued stroking Ryuji’s slick cock now as he gently bucked his hips in Ryuji’s mouth.

The punk blonde let up slightly but bobbed his head in tune with Akira’s hips. The raven haired boy’s moans were music to Ryuji; to be able to make the perfect and stoic Akira come undone by him.

Akira took Ryuji’s dick in his mouth again and deepthroated this time. Ryuji immediately let up and groaned as he felt the back of Akira’s throat this time. “Ah-! Sh-Shit Aki…” Now he was bucking his hips at Akira as he continued stroking his dick. There was no way he can focus on blowing Akira, not when getting head from him felt _this_ good. Ryuji became a panting mess, thrusting in tune with Akira’s head bobbing to get more of the warmth in his mouth.

“Ah… ‘Kira, I’m close…” Ryuji breathed out.

Akira let up and stroked him fast. “Go ahead, come in my mouth.” The former Wild Card only sucked the tip as he pumped the shaft, edging Ryuji closer to release.

The faux blonde couldn’t hold it anymore. “F-Fuck-! ‘Kira, I’m coming-!” Akira hummed at the warmth of the white liquid, swallowing every string of it. Ryuji stifled his groans by taking Akira’s member in his mouth, bucking his hips again as he rode out his orgasm.

Once Ryuji was satisfied he let up on Akira’s dick with a pop and rolled over to his back. “I’ll… get you off in a sec…” He said breathlessly.

The other just smiled, satisfied that he pleased his lover. While he waited for Ryuji to catch his breath, he grabbed the box of tissues that was off to the side and grabbed a few pieces. The blonde didn’t really like the taste of semen; not that he’s ever tasted a girl’s vagina liquid either. And Akira was okay with that. He’d never want to push Ryuji to do something he was uncomfortable with.

“Damn babe. You’re way too good at giving head for your own good.” Ryuji sat up.

“And they’re only for you, sweetie.” Akira teased.

The blonde blushed again and Akira laid on his back, setting the tissues aside. Akira’s cock was still hard, surprisingly. Ryuji wasted no time taking it in his mouth again. The dark haired boy squirmed a bit at the warmth of Ryuji’s mouth again, gently gripping at golden locks.

“Mmm… you’re good at this too Yuji…” Akira panted. He wasn’t gonna last long as Ryuji did a good job keeping him on edge in their previous position. Ryuji went for another deep throat that made Akira arch his back with a moan. “C-Careful… I’m so close…”

Ryuji let up and stroked Akira fast. “I gotcha babe. C’mon.”

The heat welled up in Akira’s lower stomach was fast approaching at his climax. “Ah-! Ryuji, I’m coming-!” Akira leveraged himself on his elbows as Ryuji aimed his cock at the boy’s pale torso, letting out strings of white liquid. Akira groaned and panted as his load pooled around the grooves of his abs and in his belly button.

The former leader laid back down, spent and satisfied. Ryuji reached over for the tissues and cleaned up his hand and his boyfriend. He tossed away the dirty wads of tissue at the bottom of the bathroom garbage bin, making sure his mom won’t catch scent of it. He returned with some sanitizing wipes and wiped down Akira’s torso and belly button.

“Aheehee! R-Ryuji! Thahat t-tickles!” Akira folded in trying to stop being tickled.

“You’re such a drama queen dude.” He chuckles.

He tossed away the wipes and laid back down with his boyfriend, both nude. He pulled the black haired boy to his chest and kissed the top of his head. “That was… really awesome.”

Akira hummed. “Glad you enjoyed it. I needed that actually.”

“Yeah, me too.”

They kissed again and just took a few minutes just taking in each other’s presence. They pulled apart for air and Ryuji pushed aside some hair on Akira’s eyes. “I gotta start dinner now.”

“I’ll help you.”

They ended up making some simple omurice, not going for anything fancy. Once they’ve both gotten a few bites in, Akira speaks up with a smile.

“Happy National Sex Day, Ryuji.”

Ryuji chokes on his food as he heard that.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
